


Real Good Looking Boy

by JaeNunyah



Category: The Who
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:54:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23991130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaeNunyah/pseuds/JaeNunyah
Summary: Queenie lets Pete sleep over.
Comments: 9
Kudos: 13





	Real Good Looking Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by actual events (and by being asked about brief "kid stuff" allusion in Chapter 6 of "The Quiet One"). John was quoted in MAXIMUM R&B: "My mother and step-father came into the pub while we were playing. I found it extremely embarrassing. I was only fifteen and I shouldn't have been in a pub. My step-father gave me five minutes to get out. He didn't want his evening's drinking disturbed by a rather loud and not very good trad band." Queenie herself referenced the incident in documentary AMAZING JOURNEY, and I've taken terrible liberties with her not only here but also in "Fiddle About".

"Oi, isn't that your boy?" Queenie's husband elbows her in the ribs, jerking his chin toward postage-stamp platform passing for pub's stage.

"Don't be daft." she retorts good-naturedly "Johnny's only fifteen, they'd never let him in." [Although he WILL wind up busking in bars, the way he's been going.]

"Oh, hell..." John mutters, ducking behind his mates "It's my mum."

"Really?" Pete stands up a little straighter as his friend's step-father approaches, muttering "We're in for it now. Let me handle this."

"Think you can?"

"Guess we'll see."

"John!" is irately snapped past Pete's shoulder "What d'you think you're doing here?"

"What does it LOOK like?" Pete boldly brandishes banjo in the face of adult accusation. "We're the entertainment."

"Like fun you are. I'm giving you five minutes to get out before I complain to the establishment."

Pete is prepared to make a stand, but John sighs, peeking out sheepishly from behind him. "Okay...Dad...we'll go. Happy New Year."

Satisfied, authority figure turns his back, at which Pete makes a rude gesture, grumbling "Fuck the establishment." Disgusted to see John cave so easily, Pete decides to appeal to a higher power and saunters toward where Queenie has found a barstool. He's always done well with friends' mothers, able to convince them he's a Good Influence.

Queenie has noticed this boy among Johhny's circle of late, quick wit and flashing fire, wondering what he wants with her now. "You can't stay." is gently admonished, picking up pint of cider to toast "Happy New Year, though."

"It's all right, Missus." Pete assures, slipping to stand next to where she's perched "We aren't out doing anything...immoral, and we're not even drinking." This is a lie, but he's sure it will fly. "We're just making music, and money, too." To prove point, he drops a few crumpled notes onto the bartop and imperiously snaps at its tender "Whatever this lovely lady's having, she'll have another...on me."

[That's a real good-looking boy. Good thing he doesn't know it yet, or I'd be tempted...He'll be a GOD when he grows up.] "This isn't the first pub you've hit, is it?"

"No, ma'am." Pete admits "But it'll be the last one tonight. I'll make sure John goes home straightaway..." he smiles insinuatingly "...long as you don't mind if I sleep there with him and invite myself to breakfast."

"Yesyes, see you over toast and tea in the morning, but best scarper on off now, before my man gets jealous." Queenie chuckles. [What a WICKED lad he is. Hope he's not leading Johnny astray...]

******

"JOHN!" Pete barks, mimicking step-father's intonation and echoing his words "What d'you think you're doing?"

Halting in task of divvying up pillows and blankets from his narrow mattress, John throws Pete's own response back "What does it LOOK like?" [Oh, he isn't going to start that funny business again, is he? Whenever we're alone at bedtime...things...come up.] "I'll take the sofa, since you're staying over."

"No sense in us BOTH freezing. It's cold as a welldigger's bum in this house, and we'll be warmer together." Pete moves in to snatch a pillow out of John's hand and biffs him lightly with it before casting marshmallowy missile back onto the bed. "Besides, I want to talk. Don't you?"

"About what?" John asks warily. [Said he only wanted to talk last time, but then...]

"How great we'll be." Kicking off his shoes, Pete flops down onto John's bed "Most of these cunts tryin' to be a band can't even HEAR the music properly, much less play it, but YOU do, and if we stick together we can rule the WORLD." He stretches out contentedly, peering up curiously to inquire "How come your girlfriend couldn't come out to cheer?"

"Alison wanted me at the party her mum's having on, but I knew we could actually make some money tonight, and she's always carping that I never have any, so..."

"Girls..." Pete huffs "All they care about is if we've got cash or looks or a car. Since I have NONE of those, I've got no girl, either. At least you're handsome."

"You really think so?" John sits down beside Pete's reclining form to unlace his boots.

"If AYE were a girl..." proclaims Pete playfully "...you'd be just the kind of guy I'd chase."

Unsure how to take that, John dares not ask why, preferring "Have you ever wished you could be a girl?"

"Maybe sometimes." Pete seriously considers as John lies down next to him. "Have you?"

"Ugh, NO. Why would YOU?"

"They've got it easy, don't they?" Rolling over on his side to regard John solemnly, Pete pulls blankets over them both. "They don't have to fight, they don't have to work and all they have to do is be pretty."

"Girls fight...and they work, too." John had known this would happen, and is not surprised when Pete presses closer. "And they have LOTS more to worry about than we do."

"Like what?" 

"Well, getting pregnant, for one." [He's always so warm...gets hot under covers with him so fast...not gonna say no this time, either.]

"What would you do if that happened with Alison?"

"Marry her, I guess." John blushes with admission combined with sensation of Pete's hand slipping up to find his hardness. "But we're not doing...that...anyway."

"Why not?" [Maybe 'cause he's too big. I like to touch him, but can't imagine being impaled by him...okay, maybe I can, and it's kind of scary.] Squeezing softly, Pete asks "Don't you want to?"

John's response is a quiet groan "Course I do..."

Taking this as acceptance of his own actions, Pete initiates more daring fondle and more intimate question. "Has she done...this...for you?" [Like I have?]

"Yeah..." [But not as good as he feels...felt last time, too.]

"Have you done it to her?"

"No." John gasps as nimble fingers begin unfastening his trousers "She won't let me under her clothes, but I've felt her up a lot on top of them."

"Why don't you show me what you'd do under clothes?" Pete invites "I won't say stop."

A small, unbidden laugh escapes. "You haven't got the right parts."

Pete chortles back, mirthfully instructing "YOU'VE got a good imagination. Pretend I do." He takes John's hand in his and brings it to the collar of his shirt, deliberately affecting falsetto "C'mon Johnny, unbutton my blouse. I'm not even wearing a bra. You can go as far as you want with me."

"Don't do that." John blurts, although his fingers begin to open Pete's shirt, seemingly of their own accord.

"What, THIS?" Halting the motion of his hand inside John's shorts, Pete simpers "Want me to stop?"

"No, I like that." is difficult to admit "Stop acting like a girl, though. It's weird."

[Thought it would be lots weirder to let on he likes it with me, but I guess not.] "Why?"

"That feels like two-timing Alison. Promised her I wouldn't fool with any other girls." 

"But with me it's just...practice?"

"Not exactly..." pulsing throb is mounting and John's having difficulty describing as he cautiously slides one hand downward "...with you it's...friendly, and there's not any pressure."

"None at all?" Pete moans, speeding stroke on stiff shaft. [He's finally going to touch me! Never dared ask, or even direct. Didn't want to push my luck, especially since he's let me wank off beside him before...or after, such as it was.]

"Only below the belt." which is where John tentatively reaches now, laying palm flat along Pete's imprisoned length and gently rubbing, provoking quivering response.

"If you're gonna do that, can't concentrate." Pete writhes under John's touch, fingers tightening convulsively around bared erection within his own grasp.

"Sure you can." John assuages, fumblingly flattering "You're smart."

"Do it harder, then..." [If I can be smart ENOUGH, maybe one day it won't matter that I'm funny-looking.]

Now it's John who can't think straight, beholding while behing held, blissful blur occludes brilliant blues before him and splendid sensation overwhelms.

Celestial chords course Pete's mind and flesh at once, illuminating inspirational constellations as he cries out one note...pure and easy.

Spasms and spurts simultaneously surge, both boys bucking beneath crashing crescendo, collapsing with fevered foreheads pressed together.

When Pete can finally speak, he bites back 'I love you.' [Isn't that what you're supposed to say when somebody takes you to the height of ecstasy, though?], uttering instead "See? We HAVE to make music together. It'll move Heaven and Earth. Don't tell me you didn't feel that."

[Felt SOMETHING, but wish I could understand what just happened to him.] "Yeah, we got great syncopation, all right." John jibes "Really tight timing. Guess you can keep playing with me...and my band, but let go now, okay? Gotta put my pants back on."

"Think I'll take mine off." is Pete's reply, removing slick fingers from slackening instrument. "They'll dry by morning. Got a breakfast date with yer mum."

******

"Go on and get ready..." Queenie urges her husband ahead to bed, planting promising kiss "I'll come ring your New Year proper, soon as I check on the boys." She's more than a little tipsy, and hopes their arrival hasn't awoken the kids. [Johnny's heard it before...walls are thin...but last thing I want is that nosy Townshend lad listening in.] Cracking open the door to John's bedroom, she beholds both boys asleep in bed together, and can't help but wonder if they've been fiddling about. [When my bosom chum Julia slept in bed with me at that age...Started out as talking, just getting warm, but sometimes...]

Queenie hasn't thought of that in ages, and now flushes to recollect furtive fumbles through nightgowns, supposing she can't judge John for similar sleepover stimulation. [I'm just a dirty-minded wench...surely they're not...but I guess it's okay if they ARE. I turned out all right, after all.]


End file.
